I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for washing golf balls. More particularly it relates to golf ball washers which are portable and which can be carried by the golfer on his person, or his golf bag or on a golf cart and, which is motorized; as opposed to presently available fixed location, manually operated golf ball washers.
II. The Prior Art
The field of golf ball washers is predominantly related to the devices which have a fixed, permanent location and which are operated manually by the user's own power.
Refinements in the field have disclosed golf ball washers which can be carried from place to place by the user but these washers are all manually operated on a plunger technique.
Such devices can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,526 issued to Burkholder which is a manually operated plunger type device.
Further disclosures such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,016 issued to J. A. McConnell show portable devices but these also are plunger-type devices which are manually operated.
Rotary type actions are seen on fixed location washers such as J. Procario in U.S. Pat. No. 2,744,274 and G. A. Brillhart in U.S. Pat. No. 2,031,633 but neither device is portable in a convenient fashion and these devices are crank or manually operated.
The need still exists for a portable rotary type cleaner which is not hand operated.
The disadvantages to the fixed location washers is in their location itself and therefore only available to the golfer on a limited basis.
It is advantageous therefore to provide a portable, rotary type, power operated ball washer which is easy to maintain, inexpensive to construct and therefore available to the golfer at any point on the course.